


Titanya

by LadyGrayse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: Original work of fiction. Been working on this for a couple of years now.Titanya is the Fairy Queen, forced to choose between two loves.





	Titanya

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Not finished and non-beta'd. 
> 
> Titanya I borrowed from Shakespeare (in name & general characteristics anyway). However, my "fairy-folk" aren't little - they're human-sized.

**TITANYA, The Lady of the Woods**

 

 

Chapter One

 

“Now, where do ye be off to this morning, stranger?” asked the kindly innkeeper.

“I'm on an errand for the King.” the stranger replied.

“Where to?”

“Ladros, to the east. I need to be there in a week or so. Why?” the stranger's blue eyes showing a sudden wariness.

“No reason – just curious. Well, you'll need to ride hard & fast if you going to make it to Gufston, the capitol, before the winter snows set in and make the roads impassible.”

“I was under the impression it wouldn't take me long if I cut through the woods and over the mountains of Minea.” The stranger stood up and began gathering his belongings.

 

“You don't want to go that way. Place is haunted.” said Bella, the innkeeper's wife. Tall and slender, with clear green eyes and graying blonde hair, she towered over her short, rotund husband.

“Haunted?” asked the stranger.

“Yes, Prince Ioan, haunted!” she replied emphatically.

“How do you know who I am?”

“Sorry, your Grace, but I recognized the signet ring you wear. It bears the crest of the Royal House.” she said, smiling gently at him. “I was a maid to your late grandmother years ago, before your birth.”

“Just about everyone in the village knows you are here, Prince,” said Henry, the innkeeper. “Strangers don't pass this way unnoticed by the local folk very often.”

“Then I need no longer hide who I am.” the Prince laughed, throwing back the hood that covered his head and concealed most of his face.

At over 6 feet tall, with wavy brown hair, warm blue eyes, and a friendly, lopsided smile, Price Ioan carried himself with the easy grace of a man confident in his abilities and quite sure of his place in the world.

 

“Tell me, your Grace, why is it so important you get to Ladros in such a little time?” asked Henry. “It might be better if you wait until the Spring if it is of minor importance.”

“I go to Gufston to search for my brother. He left for there five months ago and we've had no word from him since he left.”

“Five months ago, eh? Don't suppose he's gotten into some sort of trouble, do you?” said Henry.

“That's exactly what I and the King fear.” Prince Ioan replied. “I'm on my way there to find out what happened and why.”

 

Prince Galen, Ioan's younger brother, while generally conscientious, had a knack for getting into trouble, even when he wasn't trying. Blue-eyed like Ioan, but black-haired and not as tall, he was always up for an adventure and loved exploring. Because of this, he frequently travelled to neighboring kingdoms for the King.

 

“Hmm....I do seem to remember your brother coming through, about the time of the Spring equinox.” said Bella, setting out fresh plates on the tables. “And I seem to recall him saying he was also going the short way across Minea, too. As I said, though, that place is haunted. Or at least inhabited by folks who do not wish to be bothered by outsiders.”

The innkeeper spoke up, “Now, Bella, don't be saying such things. You know that's mostly just rumor anyway.”

“Rumor?? You forget dear husband, I grew up in Minea and many of my people live there still. So I reckon I should know what sort of folks inhabit those woods.”

“Excuse me,” said the Prince, hoping to keep their little argument from getting any more heated. “What sort of people did you say lived the in the woods? I heard stories when I was younger, that fairy-folk lived there, but in all my travels in those woods, I've yet to see any. Or meet anyone else for that matter, save for a few farmers and their families.”

“Well, you wouldn't see the fairy-folk unless they wished to be seen.” said Bella. “Still, knowing your brother's reputation for trouble finding him, if he did pass through the Minean woods, he may not have made it out.”

“In that case, I definitely should go through Minea.” said Ioan. “Can you help me gather provisions for the trip, Bella?”

“Of course, your Grace. And Henry can loan you a horse to carry them.”

“Then it's settled. As soon as I have everything, I'll be on my way.”

“Your Grace, if you'll come with me to the stables, you can have your pick of our horses.” said Henry, ushering the Prince to the front door.

As Prince Ioan stepped out the front door of the inn, Henry hung back just long enough to whisper to Bella, “Perhaps you should send word to your people that the Prince will be travelling through their woods.”

As Bella hurried towards the back door of the inn, Henry hurried out the front after the Prince.

“This way, your Grace.” said Henry, heading for the stables. “I have just the right horse to carry your provisions and gear.”

 

Taking a small piece of parchment from the pouch at her waist, Bella wrote a quick note, rolled it up and tied it with red ribbon. Hurrying to the large cage beside the garden, Bella opened it and took out a large grey hawk. Tying the note to its leg, Bella whispered, “Fly well, Gavin! Get this to Titanya quickly.” She released the great bird and watched him fly quickly away.

Meanwhile, in the stables.....

 

“Take your pick, your Grace. Bella and I own all four that you see and we can only ride two at a time.” said Henry, opening the large stable door.

“They're beautiful animals, Henry. You take great care of them, I see.” Prince Ioan stood in the stable door, looking over the animals.

“Yes, sir. I try anyway. The big brown mare might suit you for your purpose, your Grace. We've used her as a pack animal before and she's used to the woods of Minea.” Henry led the way over to one of the stalls, where a gorgeous, proud horse stood gazing at them.

“Please, stop calling me 'your Grace.' My name is Ioan and that will suffice.”

“Ioan it is, then. This is Star; she was Bella's in her younger years, before we got the white stallion, Orion, for her to ride. Still, she's a good horse and shouldn't give you any trouble.”

“Star will be perfect, Henry. She shall get along well with my horse, Rand.”

“Good to hear, Ioan. If you'll hand me the blanket from the hook by you, I'll get her ready to travel.” Henry said, opening the stall door and leading Star out of it.

Star whinnied softly as the blanket was draped over her back.

“It's okay, girl, just going on a journey through the woods,” said Ioan, stroking the mare's neck.

After Henry finished putting the tack on Star, he said, “Ioan, if you care to go get Rand, I'll see how Bella is coming along with the provisions.”

“An excellent idea, Henry!” said the Prince. “I'll get him saddled up and meet you back at the Inn shortly.”

As Prince Ioan stepped out of the barn, he glanced up in time to see a magnificent large hawk circle overhead before flying off towards the woods.

Walking down the footpath and into the village, the Prince was unaware that his journey to find his brother would change not only his life, but the Kingdom he would one day rule.

“Have you come for your horse, your Grace?” asked a small, brown-haired lad of about 10, standing by the door to the village stable.

“Yes, Cailean, I have come for Rand.” said Ioan, “And I see that you also know who I am.”

“Yes sir. Bella is my aunt and she told me. I hope I haven't gotten her in trouble.” said the lad, looking worried.

“No, you haven't. Now, would you like to help me get him saddled up?” asked Ioan, grinning at the lad, which put Cailean more at ease with the Prince.

“Yes, sir, I'd love that!” Cailean smiled back. “Your horse is in the last stall on the left.”

“Well, come on then.” said Ioan, leading the way to the stall.

The village stables, though old and weathered like much of the rest of the village, had been kept up and were clean. At present, Rand was the only horse in them.

A large magnificent beast, solid black except for the white star on his forehead, Rand snorted loudly as Ioan and Cailean approached the stall.

Ioan reached across the stall door to pet him, but Rand shook his head as if to say “No! You went off and left me, it's about time you came back!”

Ioan grabbed the bridle, “Rand, behave! We're going on a journey and I have to get you ready.”

At the sound of his master's voice, Rand settled down and allowed the Prince to rub his nose.

“Good horse, Rand.” said Ioan.

Rand put his head down and nosed Cailean's shirt pocket.

“Cailean, what's in your pocket?” asked Ioan, amused at his horse's behavior.

“Sorry, sir, but it's a bit of apple. It's how I've made friends with Rand. He stole the one I was eating the day you left him here. So, to keep him from doing that, I keep pieces in my pocket for him.” answered Cailean.

“Yes, he does have a bit of a sweet tooth and apples are his favorite.” said Ioan, finally opening the stall door and leading Rand out.

“Here, Cailean, hold the bridle for me while I saddle him. It shouldn't take very long. Are you the one responsible for keeping him brushed?” Ioan threw the saddle across the horse's broad back.

“Yes, sir. Uncle Henry said I needed the practice. I hope you don't mind.” answered Cailean, feeding Rand another piece of apple.

“Well, then, this is for you.” Ioan handed the lad 2 gold coins. “One should be rewarded for one's efforts.”

“Wow! Really? For me?” Cailean said, excitedly.

“Yes, Cailean, for you. Now, run along and tell your Aunt and Uncle I'll be at the Inn in a few minutes. I'd like to start my journey right after mid-meal.” Ioan tightened up the straps on the saddle.

“Yes, sir.” answered Cailean, running out the door of the stables.

“Well, Rand,” said Ioan, leading the stallion out of the stables, “we've a long journey ahead of us.”

He swung up into the saddle, patted Rand again on his neck, and set off back to the Inn.

 

At the Inn, Bella was putting the last of the provisions into a saddle bag, while keeping an eye on the pot of stew bubbling away over the fire.

“Bella?” asked Henry, coming back in the front door. “How are things going on your end.”

“I sent word to Titanya by Gavin – he should be there and back by dark. He's a fast flyer.” replied Bella, stirring the stew pot. “And I just finished packing food in the saddle bags for Ioan.”

Cailean burst through the back door.

“Cailean!” fussed Bella. “Slow down and don't run!”

“Sorry, Aunt Bella, but the Prince sent me. He said to tell you both that he'd be here soon. He wants to start his journey after mid-meal.” said Cailean, breathlessly, having run the entire way from the stables.

“Sit and rest, Cailean.” said Henry. “You can take mid-meal with us and the Prince in a bit.”

Hearing the front door to the Inn open, Henry went out to greet their guest.

“Hello again, Ioan. Cailean told us you'd be here. Bella should have the stew ready for mid-meal in just a bit.”

“Hello, Henry! Cailean's a good lad. And the stew smells wonderful!” said the Prince, closing the front door behind him. “I need to collect my things from my room, so I shall be a few minutes.”

Ioan crossed over to the stairs and started up to his room.

“I'll see if Bella has the rest of the meal ready, Ioan.” said Henry, starting back to the kitchen.

“Thanks, Henry.” replied Ioan, continuing up to his room.

 

It didn't take Ioan long to gather and pack his few possessions. He tended to travel lightly, taking only what he really needed.

Coming back down, he sat his rucksack by the front door.

Henry, hearing him come down, called to Ioan from the kitchen, “Mid-meal is almost ready. Bella is cutting a loaf of bread to have with the stew.”

“Thank you, Henry. Can I help?” asked Ioan politely.

“Thank you, no. Just have a seat and we'll be right out.” called Henry, opening the door to the kitchen.

He held the door open for Bella, carrying a loaded tray of bowls of stew, followed by Cailean, carrying the bread and a crock of butter.

Crossing over to the long table where the Prince sat, Bella carefully put the platter in the middle of it while Cailean put his load down at one end. Henry busied himself behind the bar, taking out three mugs and filling them with mead. “Cailean,” he called, “you'll have to drink water or you can have milk from the kitchen.”

“Can't I have mead too, Uncle?” pleaded the boy.

“No – you're not ready for this stuff yet, Cailean.” replied Henry.

“Fine, then I'll just drink water!” said Cailean, downcast.

Settling around the wooden table, the four of them dug into the mid-meal.

After finishing their repast, Henry and Cailean helped Ioan take the saddlebags of provisions out to Star and Rand, waiting in front of the Inn.

“Well, be careful, Ioan. I don't think anyone will bother you, but still...”said Henry.

“I hope you find your brother, sir.” this from Cailean, giving Rand one last bit of apple.

“May your journey be a peaceful and fruitful one, your Grace.” said Bella, with a small nod of her head.

“Thank you all for your kindness and your help. I shall come back this way after I find Galen.” said Ioan, climbing onto Rand's back. “Farewell!”

 

 

Meanwhile deep in the woods of Minea, preparations were well underway for the Autumnal Feast.

Held every year during the time of the Harvest Moon, it was a time to celebrate the bounty of the year. Everyone, exept their Queen of course, pitched in to help cook the feast enjoyed by most of the people who lived in or near the Minean woods.

While the Queen wasn't permitted to cook, she could and did enjoy the hunt. Venison, rabbit, birds, and other game were always served, but never to excess. Titanya was an excellent archer and would spend days in the woods with her guard hunting deer for the feast.

The Royal Guard consisted of only five people, but they were the five she trusted most with her life. Chief among them, and younger than his Queen by eight years, was Coinneach. A tall, handsome man, he was not only the head of the Royal Guard, he was also the Queen's brother. There was also Erissa, the Queen's best friend – she was quite skilled with both bow and blade. Tall and lithe, with blonde hair and merry gray eyes, she and Titanya had been best friends since childhood.

Also in the Guard were the twins Branwen and Berwyn – Branwen as dark-haired as her twin brother was fair. And finally Cadoc, the oldest of them; he had also served as a Royal Guard to Titanya's mother and chose to stay on when Titanya became Queen at the young age of eight. Cadoc was also the Swordmaster and had taught the others how to fight.

 

On this beautiful fall day they were all, save for Erissa, out on the hunt for a stag. Erissa had been left at home being as she was pregnant at present and unable to either ride or fly very far.

Having ridden deep into the forest, the five of them decided to make camp for the night near one of the many waterfalls in the low foothills.

“Well Coinneach!” asked Cadoc, “what treats did Andraste pack for us to eat this time?” while untying a pack from the horse Titanya had been riding.

“I don't know. He had it all packed up before I got to the kitchen this morning.” replied Coinneach, settling down to the ground and folding his wings behind his back.

“I'm sure it will be excellent, no matter what it is!” said Titanya, tying her horse to a nearby limb. “Andraste is a wonderful cook!”

Andraste was Coinneach's life-mate, besides being the head cook for the Queen's household. Since coming to the town of Lunaden, he hadn't found much he couldn't cook. Like several others who had strayed too far into the woods, he had found a home with the folks of the town and had never left.

“Well, shall we get the tents set up for the night?” Berwyn asked, not waiting for an answer.

“Yes, let's!” answered Branwen. “It looks like it may rain later and I hate having to set them up when it's raining!”

After setting up camp – one tent for Titanya exclusively and one for the others (although Titanya always welcomed the others, especially Erissa & Branwen to come in and out as they would), they all sat around the campfire and enjoyed the foods that Andraste had prepared for them.

Coinneach announced the duty rotation for that evening, stating that he would take first watch, to be followed by Branwen, Cadoc, and then Berwyn.

“Coinneach, do we really need a rotation this far out here?” questioned Titanya.

“Titanya, you know we have a stranger venturing in our woods.” replied Coinneach, “Or have you already forgotten the message that Bella sent by Gavin this afternoon?”

Gavin, the hawk, had landed at Titanya's side just before the hunting party had left Lunaden. Having delivered the message concerning Prince Ioan, he was now enjoying a much deserved meal in his roost at the Queen's house.

 

Earlier that day:

“Is that Gavin?” asked Erissa, watching the hawk fly to his perch at the Queen's.

“Yes. He brought a message from Bella. It seems we may have a visitor for our feast.” answered Titanya.

“Anyone in particular?” Erissa sounded more curious than alarmed.

“No. Someone passing through on their way across the mountains.” Titanya replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, well, the more the merrier.” said Erissa, turning to go back inside the house she shared with Galen.

After she left, Titanya cautioned the others: “I think it best if Erissa and Galen don't know about Prince Ioan just yet.”

“A wise precaution, Queen.” said Cadoc.

“Yes, I think so too. Given how far along Erissa is.” said Coinneach.

 

 

At present:

“No, Coinneach, I haven't forgotten the message, BUT he is Galen's brother and Galen has proven himself to be trustworthy and honorable. I don't see why we should expect any less of his brother.” replied the Queen.

“Yes, well, we know Galen, but we don't yet know his brother.” said Cadoc, gravely.

“Guilty until proven innocent, eh Cadoc?” said Branwen teasingly.

“Better safe than sorry is more like it.” said Berwyn.

“Fine!” said Titanya. “I can't argue with all of you.”

“Good, sis! Besides, I'm only trying to protect you, which is my duty.” Coinneach stretched his wings, checked his weapons (sword & crossbow), and prepared to ascend into a tall tree nearby for his watch.

“Take care up there, Coin! Call me when it's my turn.” called Branwen.

“And try not to get too wet!” called up his sister, teasing him.

Coinneach, since he was quite young, had hated the rain. And now a steady drizzle was starting to fall.

“Well, I'm off to bed!” called Cadoc, going into the guards' tent.

“As am I!” said Titanya, entering her own tent.

Branwen and Berwyn were busy packing up food and tending the fire. “We'll go in after we finish this.” called Berwyn. And so their night progressed.

 

Meanwhile, just outside Minea, the Prince had passed several small farms on his way down the road. He now made his own camp on the edge of the woods.

He watched the clouds gather over the forest and remarked to his horses, “Well, looks like we may have a wet ride tomorrow.”

After feeding Rand and Star, he too turned in for the night.

 

The next morning was misty and damp in the woods, for it had drizzled all night.

Titanya awoke to the smell of porridge with berries and meat cooking over the campfire. The members of her guard were already up and eating.

“Letting me sleep in, are we?” called Titanya, coming out of her tent and pulling her cloak around her shoulders.

“You were sleeping so soundly, sister, that I told them not to bother you.” said Coinneach, smiling up at her while stirring the porridge over the fire.

“Thank you for that.” she replied, “But if I slept much more I might have missed the hunt.”

“Who's to say you didn't anyway?” teased Cadoc.

“Well, it would've been okay. I'd sort of like to go do something I haven't done in ages.” replied the Queen.

“What's that?” asked Branwen, curious, although she was fairly certain she knew the answer. “Play in the falls?”

“Well, yes, exactly that! Do you know this is the first time in years that I've been to this section of the woods?” asked the Queen. “And the last time I played in a waterfall, I had only been queen for a year or so.”

“Hmm.....” said Cadoc, thoughtfully, “I'm not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Oh come one! You, Coinneach, and Branwen can hunt and Berwyn can stay & stand guard for me.” said Titanya. It wasn't exactly a command, but not really a sugestion either, not coming from the Queen.

“Very well.” grumbled Cadoc, “But on one condition: you pick one of the more secluded falls for your 'play.'”

“Excellent! And I know the perfect one! Rose Falls is very near here and it's surrounded by a thorn hedge, plus there's a cave behind the falls!” said Titanya, excitedly.

Berwyn spoke up, “I remember that cave! We can build a fire in it if it starts to get too cool. And I can keep watch above the falls. I shall have an excellent view from the trees up there.”

“Then it's settled!” said the Queen. “This is going to be fun!”

 

After enjoying breakfast, the five of them spend a bit of time breaking camp, packing the tents up and saddling the three horses they had brought with them. Two of the horse were pack animals, the third was Titanya's mount, Aneurin. Unlike members of her guard, Titanya didn't yet have her wings and couldn't fly. Instead, she rode a sorrel-colored stallion.

“We shall meet you at Rose Falls before dark, sis.” said Coinneach, getting ready for the hunt.

“Do you want to take one of the pack horses with you? In case you actually get a deer?” asked Berwyn.

“No.” replied Cadoc. “I think we can manage without one.”

“Fine.” said Berwyn. “Then I'll tie them up next to the falls.”

“Until this afternoon then!” called Branwen, stretching her wings.

Coinneach, Branwen, and Cadoc took to the air, while Titanya mounted Aneurin. “Here, give me the reins to the other horses and I'll lead them towards the falls.”

She and Berwyn didn't have far to travel to reach Rose Falls.

 

A beautiful rushing waterfall, only twenty or so feel tall, with a boulder-strewn pool at its base, it was surrounded by a rose hedge, hence the name. One had to look closely to find the gap in the hedge which would allow one to walk into the falls. Behind the falls was a cave, large enough for five or six to camp if needed. Berwyn tied up the horses and made his way into the cave while Titanya sat outside on a boulder and enjoyed the fragrance of the late summer roses.

“Milady, I'll go ahead and get the cave ready for our camp.” called Berwyn, exiting out the side of the cave. Only those who lived in the woods knew about the secret exit, which didn't require one getting wet going thru the falls.

“Sounds fine.” called Titanya from her perch on the boulder.

Removing her boots and travelling cloak, she stepped carefully into the cool, clear water of the pool at the base of the falls. Easing her way around and into the cave, she laid both boots and cloak in a pile near where Berwyn had set up the campfire.

Lost in her own thoughts, Titanya paid no attention to Berwyn who, having made camp in the cave, now made his way up to a perch high above the falls.

Seeing that she was alone, Titanya carefullly eased her gown over her head. 'No sense letting it get soaked' she thought to herself. She also removed her long undergown and laid the garments out on a pair of boulders to dry.

Making her way back out of the cave, she stepped thru the curtain of water and laughed from joy and delight.

 

Berwyn, from his perch in the tall tree, shook his head and smiled. It was good to hear the Queen's laughter. One didn't hear it very often.

Suddenly he stiffened – apparently he wasn't the only one to hear her laugh. Someone on a big black horse, leading a brown one, was trotting down the path towards the falls. 'That must be Prince Ioan!' thought Berwyn.

He whistled down to the Queen, catching her attention. He pointed towards the path and raised his bow. The Queen shook her head “no” and held up a hand to stop him.

'Let him come to me.' she sent telepathically to Berwyn. He pursed his lips and thought back 'why?'. 'Let me meet him first. Keep watch and if he tries to harm me, then you can unleash your arrows.' 'Okay, but I don't like it.' he sent back to her. Titanya just smiled and laughed again.

Another thought occurred to Berwyn: 'Milady, don't you think you should cover up?'

'Hmm....I'm decent enough AND I'm not unarmed.' she sent back, patting the knife sheathed on her right thigh.

Titanya eased carefully through the water to a large, flat rock right by the falls and stood there, letting the water cascade over her.

Prince Ioan dismounted and tied Rand to a low-lying branch. He had indeed heard the Queen's delighted laughter and wanted to find out who she was. 'Maybe she can get me back to the road.'

Titanya laughed again, mostly at Berwyn still frowning at her from his perch. Prince Ioan eyed the rose hedge and unsheathed the sword at his side. He was soon cutting his own path through the hedge, not having found the real one, although he was getting thorns burrowed in his skin in the process.

'Another few slashes and I should be through this blasted hedge!' he thought to himself.

Finally he was through the hedge and found himself facing the falls and Titanya with her back to him.

At first glance, he thought she was nude, save for some odd tattoo that looked vaguely like the outline of angel wings on her back. Then he realized she had on a low white skirt that covered her hips. Made of a loose, sheer material, it did little to conceal her backside from him.

Titanya, in the meantime, had decided to let her hair down and reached up to untie the ribbon that held the updo in place.

The Prince got a glimpse of a long cascade of dark hair that covered the tattoo before she turned and he found himself looking into a pair of amused brown eyes.

Titanya chuckled, seeing the bemused expression on the Prince's face. It took him a long moment to realize she was smiling at him and, also, that her breasts were covered by what looked like large, silver spirals.

“I'm sorry?” said the Prince, realizing finally that the apparition had spoken to him.

“I said 'hello.' I'm Tyne – who are you?” said the Queen, giving him the nickname the very young ones in Lunaden called her, and not bothering to tell him she was Queen.

“Uh, hello. I am Prince Ioan. And I seem to be lost.” he replied, still staring dumbstruck at the shorter figure in the falls, for the Queen was about a foot shorter than the Prince.

“Lost?” asked Titanya sweetly.

“Yes. I am travelling to Ladros by way of Lunaden but I seem to have lost the road. And now it's starting to rain again.” said Ioan.

Titanya chuckled again. “Well, it does rain here a lot. But it just makes the water fall faster.”

“It doesn't bother you, Tyne?” the Prince asked.

“No, but I live here in the woods and have my whole life.” she replied.

“Aren't you getting cold?” he asked, “I'm getting soaked.”

“Well, can't have that, can we?” she said. “If you'd care to come into the cave, I could make us some tea to warm us.”

“Cave?” Ioan was puzzled. “What cave?”

Titanya walked through the pool over to where Ioan stood, smiled up at him, took his hand, and said “The cave behind the waterfall of course! Come with me,”

Ioan allowed her to lead him into the cave, still not quite sure if she was real or just an illusion.

Berwyn, while Ioan had been slashing his way through the hedge, had flown silently down from his perch and had entered the cave through the side. Hearing their exchange, he had quickly added more wood to the fire and had retreated out of the cave as silently as he had entered, but still within earshot should any trouble arise.

“Come, sit by the fire and dry off.” called Titanya to the Prince.

“Thank you. I think I will.” said Ioan.

Titanya took the teapot sitting near the fire, stepped back to the falls and, sticking the pot in the water, got enough for a few cups of tea.

Turning around, she came to where her saddle bag lay and removed a pouch from it. Pouring some of the contents into the pot and getting two stoneware cups from another bag, she returned to the fire and placed the pot on the hook hanging over it.

“Tell me, Prince, why do you travel to Ladros?”

“I'm looking for my brother. He went through these woods some months ago.”

“Oh? Why?” Prince Ioan filled Titanya in about his brother and his journey.

“Hm...” said Titanya thoughtfully after he finished speaking. “I think our tea is ready.”

She carefully removed the pot from the hook and poured tea in each of their cups. Handing one to Ioan, she asked “Do you want some honey for your tea?”

“Yes, please.” he answered. After handing him the little jar, she finally seated herself on a boulder by the fire near the Prince.

Taking a sip from her cup, Titanya said, “If you travel through Lunaden, you will be there in time for the autumn feast. Everyone in these parts attends and you may learn about your brother there.”

Titanya had absolutely no intention of telling Prince Ioan that she knew his brother Galen was in Lunaden, and with a pregnant wife to boot. Some things, she had decided long ago, are best found out by yourself.

“Perhaps I shall....I feel rather sleepy all of a sudden.” said Ioan, putting down the mug and catching a glance of the gently amused smile on Titanya's face. He realized he was falling from his boulder and then felt soft strong hands catch him. He thought he heard her say “sleep well, sweet Prince” before he passed out completely.

 

“Berwyn,” the Queen called out, “Come help me lower him to the ground.”

Berwyn came in at once and laughed at the scene before him: the Queen was crouched before the fire, cradling the Prince's head in her arms and trying to keep from falling over herself. “Having fun, your Grace?” he asked between laughs.

“Well, maybe a little. Although he's a good bit taller than me.” she replied, laughing at herself. “Help me lay him down, Berwyn; he's also a good bit heavier than me. But be gentle.”

“Yes, milady. As you command.” Berwyn came over and lifted Ioan off the Queen and together they laid him on her travelling cloak.

“Well, now what do we do with him? We could just go off and leave him here – he'd probably think he dreamed it all.” said Berwyn.

“That might work IF he wasn't planning to go to Lunaden. I can't very well hide out in my own village.” answered the Queen. “I think we'll just have to take him with us.”

“Should I go get the others?”

“Yes, but first you'll need to help me get him on his horse. I reckon we'll have to tie him across his saddle.” said Titanya. “Let me get dressed for riding first, though.”

“It's about time, too! I think you gave him more than an eye full.” Berwyn gently fussed at the Queen.

She just laughed! “I don't think he thought I was real at first.”

A few minutes later and she was ready to ride.

“Hmm....I'll take his legs and you grab his arms and I think we might be able to carry him out of the cave and to his horse.” said Titanya.

 

“Might better make sure he's not dead first.” said Berwyn. “He hasn't so much as twitched since we laid him down.”

“Good point, Berwyn. I'll check but I'm pretty sure he's just sleeping.” said the Queen, bending over the inert form and resting her head against Ioan's broad chest. “I hear a good strong heartbeat!” she said after a moment or so. “Well, let's see if we can get him on his horse.”

It took a bit of doing and more than a little time, but Titanya and Berwyn finally managed to get Ioan's sleeping form back through the hedge and to the horses. 'We'll have to check for thorns when we get to Lunaden' thought Titanya – some of the Minean roses were poisonous and even if these weren't, well, thorns can hurt.

“Hello Star!” called Titanya, recognizing Bella's horse.

“Ah, I see he spent a little time with Bella and Henry!” said Berwyn. “That big black stallion must be his.”

“Think we can slide him across the saddle?” asked Titanya.

“Yes. If I use my wings to help lift him.” was Berwyn's reply.

“Well, let's do it. After we get him situated, I can start my ride home, leading his horse and the others.” said Titanya, preparing to grab Ioan's legs to help maneuver him up and over his saddle.

Getting him tied to his horse wasn't difficult and soon Titanya was ready for the hours-long ride to Lunaden.

“I shall be fine, Berwyn. Go find the others and tell them what has happened. I shall either see you all on the path or once we all get home!”

Aneurin was, like his mistress, impatient to get moving.

“I still think I should go with you.” Berwyn protested.

“Nonsense!” replied Titanya. “He's securely tied to his horse and may I remind you that I'm not unarmed.”

“Okay, but if Coinneach yells....” Berwyn started...

“He can yell at me.” Titanya finished.

 

 


End file.
